You remind me of the babe, Winchester
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester take on a hunt over their heads and into another dimension, all to rescue the children that were foolishly wished away and taken by goblins. But they weren’t expecting David Bowie… er… the goblin king.
1. Chapter 1: I Wish

**You remind me of the babe, Winchester**

Dianna Wickham

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the movie the Labyrinth

Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester take on a hunt over their heads and into another dimension, all to rescue the children that were foolishly wished away and taken by goblins. But they weren't expecting David Bowie… er… the goblin king.

***

"I wish goblins would take you away…"Dean whispered, looking Sam dead in the eyes.

Silence filled the 50's style motel room. Sam stared into Dean's eyes before looking around expectantly. Nothing happened.

"Um… okay. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't that the cue for the goblin shit to hit the fan?" Dean asked in bewilderment, gesturing vaguely with his gun.

Sam looked around in puzzlement. "Maybe you have to mean it."

Green eyes filled with incredulousness.

"Mean it? Like I would want some creepy midget goblins to whisk you away to the goblin kingdom to never be seen or heard from again? Damn it Sam, this is the dumbest plan we've ever come up with."

Sam grunted in acknowledgement before putting down his gun and turning back to his notes.

"It's got to be you that says it Dean, in every case example it was always the oldest that wished their little sibling away." Sam began clicking away on his computer, looking for something they might have missed.

"Don't you think were a little old Sam. Besides, how can you be so sure we're dealing with goblins?" Dean raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't think there is an age limit. Think about it Dean, after that book 'Labyrinth' circulated around this town, 5 children have went missing and their older sister or brother have been babbling about some goblin king. There is no mistaking the connection to the lore. You think people would be wiser about wishing…" Sam ended on a mutter, while covertly glancing at his older brother.

"Okay, so what does the lore say again?" Dean asked as he sat down on the corner of the motel bed.

"You say the words, and the goblins come and take the person you're wishing away to a castle beyond the goblin city. The king of the goblins comes, and gives the wisher one last chance to rescue the person by having them attempt to solve the labyrinth."

"And so far no one has solved the labyrinth?"

More clicking on the computer, before Sam answered hesitantly "looks like."

Dean's face twisted with anger. "What happens to the kidnapped kids?"

"No one knows for sure."

"And you want to be bait?!?"

"We don't really have a choice Dean… we are the only hope those kids have now."

Dean nodded, forcing himself to stand.

"So, what are the exact words those kids used then to summon them?"

"Um…" More clicking from the computer. Dean moved to stand behind his brother.

"It says to say: I wish the goblins would come to take you away right now."

The power turned abruptly off and the room was plunged into darkness.

***

A/N: Heh heh, so which Winchester did the goblins take and who will have to rescue who? I call for a vote! Vote in your review, and I will post soon depending on your votes.

Thanks Crimson1 for the wonderful words of inspiration that led to writing this.

I apologize for not posting anything for awhile; things have been crazy go nuts over here.

I hope people continue to enjoy my writing, because I certainly enjoy doing it. =c)


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Goblin King

A/N: Wow! I had 3 reviews in less than 5 minutes, before my website had a chance to update on my side I was getting reviews pouring in through my email… that's never happened to me! Thanks! Just for that I'll go with the first vote I got. Oh, and I had a fit of giggles when I realized my word count for last chapter was 669… get it, turn the 9 upside down? Totally unplanned…. anyway, on with the fic…

****

"Dean?" Sam called out into the darkness, reaching out blindly at where Dean last stood only to find nothing but empty space. "Dean…if you can hear me, make a sound so I know where you are…"

Silence, so quiet Sam could hear his own breathing disrupting the stillness.

Sam slowly felt his hand along side his laptop for his gun, feeling better after he had it in his hand even though he knew he couldn't use it until he knew where Dean was. After all, it didn't pay to shoot your brother… it just pissed him off.

"Dean?" Sam tried again.

This time Sam could sense movement coming from behind and to the right, followed by movement and odd sounds coming from in front of him to his left. Either this thing was incredibly fast… or there was more than one of them.

Sam quickly went through his options, and getting out of the small room that possibly contained multiple goblins was sounding like the best one. Putting a careful foot in front of the other, Sam made his way cautiously to the motel door. One hand out stretched to feel the wall, the other holding his Smith & Wesson Model 4006gun out and at the ready. As his fingertips brushed the defined outline of the door, Sam became increasingly aware of the sheer numbers surrounding him from the snickers, snorts, and snuffles that were coming from every corner in the room.

Sam pressed the door to his back as he gripped the door handle tightly, mentally preparing himself for what ever happened next.

The sounds of the room abruptly cut off and the room was once more drenched in silence.

Knowing this to be an ominous sign, Sam quickly turned the knob and threw the door open, preparing to make a mad dash outside, only to come to a sudden face to face with an ethereal blond man in black regal medieval clothing.

"Hello Samuel." The man smirked. "Going somewhere?"

The research Sam had been doing earlier came rushing to the forefront of his mind.

"You're… You're the Goblin King?"

The man's smile hovered between a monstrosity and sinfully sexy, "I see my reputation proceeds me, no doubt from those foolish unworthy children. But you Sam… you just might be worthy of entertaining me. Your brother has already been such a… pleasure."

"You took Dean…" Sam eyes darkened with rage, "give him back!"

"Giving me orders?" The goblin king quirked an amused eyebrow, "you are a very bold and foolish hunter. Did you really think you could just take back that is which now mine? What's said is said, and your brother is such a delightful breath of fresh air. But since I'm in such a generous mood, I brought you a gift."

The goblin king held up a clear orb that refracted the light from the parking lot, making the insides appear to move and dance.

"I don't want your gift, give me back my brother." Sam wondered if shooting the goblin king would get Dean back or mean an automatic death sentence for him and possibly all the children they were trying to rescue. Sam was the one that was supposed to be taken damn it! It wasn't planned to go down like this.

"Don't you want to know what this is?" Again the orb flashed and moved with the light.

"Fine, I'll play… what is it?" Sam said between gritted teeth.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more… but if you move it this way, it will show you your dreams."

Sam could begin to make out the image inside the orb, it appeared to be a smiling blond woman, and the more he peered into the orb the more familiar the woman became.

The goblin king's smile was victorious.

"Do you want it? …Then forget about Dean."

"No." Sam tore his eyes away from the orb and stared into the goblin king's mismatched eyes. "You always give a chance for the stolen person to be recovered, I want the same."

The goblin king nodded, his eyes calculating. "Very well, it will be amusing to see what a hunter makes of my labyrinth."

The goblin king moves aside, the orb vanishing from his hands. The view that is revealed to be behind him is staggering.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and find Dean to reclaim him or your brother will become one of us… forever."

***

A/N: Reviews feed the madness within and keeps me writing. =c)

Next chapter will begin with Dean who is currently in chains. *drools at image*


	3. Chapter 3: Dean in Shackles

It was less than an hour ago that Dean was in the 50's style motel room with Sam researching on what to expect in the goblin realm and the Do's and Don'ts of their visit.

Being that they were dealing with a branch of Fae, there were a lot of pertinent things to remember; don't eat their food, don't drink their water, and don't bleed on their land. You do all three and you can never come back. In less than 30 minutes, Dean had already broken the last one with a little help from his goblin greeting party. Blood trickled down from the bite wounds on his chest and dripped onto the stone floor beneath his dangling feet. He was surrounded by four fugly goblins in bulky armor that came up to his hips in height and they were all holding instruments of his torture; tiny pink mutant babies with sharp pointy teeth holding onto a staff. Dean grunted with pain when they charged in as a group again, and again four tiny mouths bit into his shirtless torso.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean struggled with the shackles binding him to the ceiling, causing the metal cuffs to bite into his wrists making more blood flow.

"That was for hurting my Dinky!" One of the goblins squawked out righteously.

"Dude… is that a euphemism for your junk?"

The goblin blinked at him in confusion, "Dinky's my wife! You kicked her in the face while we were bringing you here."

The wife in question was crying in the corner with her single large eye while holding a tissue to her bloody snout.

"I can see the attraction…" Dean spoke sarcastically. Dean swayed where he hung, watching the goblins with a thing-on-a-stick wearily. When he saw that they were getting ready to make another dash forward, he lashed out with his feet kicking the ringleader in the head and forcing his helmet to turn a complete about face.

"I can't see!" It cried in a high pitched voice. The goblin spun around and smacked his neighbor's helmet with his stick, also blinding him. The other two goblins froze in their confusion. Dean mentally shrugged, what worked once… He kicked out again and knocked the helmet askew of one of the gawkers, starting a chain reaction when he in turn knocked his companion's helmet askew with his thing on a stick and his companion was now blinded and stumbling about; chaos inevitably ensued. It was like watching the three stooges… only there were four… and of course they were goblins.

"RETREAT!!" The ringleader shouted, and they all scurried to the door frequently bumping into the walls and each other. The one-eyed wife Dinky closed the cell door behind them with a resounding clunk. Now Dean was alone in his cell hanging from the ceiling and oozing blood from a dozen nickel-sized bites. _Wonderful_. Hanging there for a moment Dean took his time studying the layout of his new room. He was in a mossy stone cell about the size of a cheap motel room with only one heavy set door and one high up opening that served as a window with bars on it. The shackles he hangs from appeared to be iron and were resting on a metal hook that connected to the ceiling beams.

Dean smiled, thinking to himself _if Mel Gibson can do it in Lethal Weapon so can Dean Winchester_. Gripping his shackles tightly, Dean pulled himself up, climbing the chain until his cuffs were free from the hook so he could drop onto his feet.

"Well that was easy." He said in relief, already eyeing the shackles… that had no key hole.

Fuck.

Dean made his way over to the door to press his ear to the surface. A symphony of sounds came from the other side, clueing him into how very populated outside his cell was. Dean walked over to the window and rested his chin on the high ledge while gripping the bars and standing on tip-toes.

The view was phenomenal. It was like seeing a vast ocean of landscape, warped with what looked to be a treacherous stone maze filled with wildlife of a variety Dean has never seen or heard of.

"Sammy…" He whispered, "Be careful."

Dean was unaware of the dark beady eyes watching him from in between the mossy cracks in the stone wall.

***

A/N: Yay, another chapter out! I couldn't resist that little reenactment from the movie when Sarah met the big fuzzy beast… Bludo… I think was his name. Review Review Review and I'll do my best to update tomorrow. =c) Next chapter Sam meets Hoggle! Points to those who can guess who is watching Dean!


	4. Chapter 4: Hoggle

**Short story retelling my day**:

I'm walking to a Safeway for an emergency grocery run for work, thinking to myself about the glorious sunset, the beautiful buildings around me, the two pots of chili I have simmering on the stove, the things I need to buy, the movie Coralline I'm going to see with my sister and nephew after work, and the chapter I'm going to write when I get home. I see two teenage college boys walking towards me while smiling; I smile back and move to walk by them. When one suddenly reaches out and touches my arm:

Boy: Dude, you look fucking high! *cocky grin*

Me:*slow head turn* …. *glare*

Boy:*Jumps with frightened expression and cowers behind friend* (SERIOUSLY)

Me: *smirk* *continues walking*

Hehe, I still got it.

**On with the story**:

***

Sam wasn't afraid of the goblin king. He wasn't afraid of the labyrinth, nor the time limit set to find Dean, he knew that no matter what… they always found each other when separated, and he knew that Dean would use the time apart to find the stolen children that was the reason for this hunt. What Sam was afraid of…. was currently relieving itself into a pond outside the impenetrable labyrinth walls. The dwarf had a weird looking hat and clothes with a comical air and expression to him, kind of like a… clown.

After doing nothing but staring at the dwarf for many silent minutes, Sam cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh!" The dwarf startled, quickly finishing up and tucking himself away.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting." Sam spoke with a light blush, averting his eyes away from the little man.

"Excuse me." The dwarf said back before turning to face him. "Oh it's you… and my aren't you HUGE." The dwarf exclaimed, gawking up at Sam.

Sam's head whipped downward at the way the dwarf spoke with familiarity.

"Do you know me?"

The dwarf nods and the shakes his head before picking up a pesticide spray can from its resting place beside the pond.

"Can't say for sure… what's your name?" The dwarf asked casually as he limped away toward some meandering insects.

"I'm Sam."

"That's what I thought." The dwarf said smugly while spraying one of the flying insects.

"169!"

Sam trailed after him uncertainly, unsure if the dwarf was evil or not. His instinct said yes, but then again his instincts had a thing against dwarves.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, trying to make headway with the little guy.

"Hoggle. 170!" Again another insect bit the dust.

"So… uh, Hoggle… I suppose you've already guessed why I'm here." Sam asked leadingly, trying to get a read on Hoggle.

"You're here to try to take back what Jareth took."

"Jareth?"

"The goblin King… of course that's not his only name, but the one we dwarves know him best by." Hoggle snuck up on another unsuspecting insect, "171!"

"Um, yeah… look, I was hoping you could take me to the entrance so I can get started…"

Sam trailed off as he got a good look at one of the fallen insects… a stunned fairy.

"You know, you really shouldn't be tormenting these fairies… fairies are well known for getting creative with their revenge." Sam spoke warningly.

Hoggle attitude remains uncaring, "story of my life." Then Hoggle continued on with what he was doing, keeping count, and completing ignoring the fact that Sam was asking for help.

Sam felt himself quickly reaching his tolerance for patience.

"I really need to solve the Labyrinth and find my brother, and I have less than 13 hours to do it in… a little help getting started would be greatly appreciated." All said in a manner only accomplished by Sam Winchester.

"Best of luck to you then," Hoggle said indifferently, targeting a fairy trying to fly away.

Sam darted forward and jerked the pesticide can away from Hoggle before hurling it over the wall to the dwarf's startled astonishment. Sam could just make out the tiny cheers of little fairies.

"You want that back Hoggle, guess you'll need to find away in first."

Sam met the dwarf's eyes challengingly.

Hoggle's look was one of indignant outrage, and after huffing and puffing and grumbling, he grudgingly turned to the labyrinth walls. Simultaneously a large gate opened and the way into the labyrinth was made clear.

Sam gave a nod of thanks as he made his way inside, looking to the left and to the right. When both ways seemed to stretch on forever in both directions, Sam started studying the walls and the path beneath his feet, trying to unravel the secret. Sam was good with secrets.

Hoggle bent to retrieve his lost can while still mumbling and keeping an eye on Sam.

"Already dismissed the paths to your left and right I see."

"They both go to far out of the way, I want to maintain as close to a straight line to the castle I can."

"What makes you so sure the way to the castle has a straight line… you take too many things for granted." Hoggle huffed.

"Best way to not get lost is to keep an eye on where you want to go." Sam started feeling along the bricks for foot holds and dexterity.

Hoggle looked annoyed and started walking back through the gate, "think your so clever a hunter… you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that the gates banged closed behind him.

Sam frowned before continuing his study of the wall while walking down the left path.

"I'm coming Dean." He whispered, hoping somehow that his brother heard him.

***

TBC Sunday

A/N: Sorry, only seem to have time and attention span to do small chapters at a time… as is, so tired and fading fast… but here is the promised chapter. For the record I like Hoggle, but I get the feeling the interaction would be vastly different than Sarah's, with Sam and Hoggle; Sam being so very tall, male, stubborn, and possessing a clown/midget phobia. In case you haven't figured it out, the story is about both brothers, so I'll be constantly going back and forth with the brothers since they are both having their own separate adventures. Review, I'm so glad you all like this story… and yes I intend to finish this one. Not planning on having any pairings though, sorry to disappoint.

Enjoy! Next chapter, we find out who was watching Dean… friend or foe?


	5. Chapter 5: Wally

**Trip to the movies**:

My sister and I are sitting there watching the beginning previews, when suddenly-

CU-CLUNK

The screen is now halved. The top is white and the bottom continues showing previews, from above a cursing voice floats down to us… God? No, just the projector guy having issues that apparently are not easily solved, several minutes go by with no change.

Me: With the blast shield down I can't see a thing, how I'm supposed to fight?

Sister: *Laughs* Think he should use the force?

Smattering of neighbors giggle and titter.

Action preview comes on, with male legs kicking ass.

Sister: Ah… a Tom Cruise movie.

Me: Right, like you could… *Movie interrupts saying 'TOM CRUISE'* *stares*

Sister: *smirk* Spooky.

Me: No, that would describe Tom Cruise though.

Together: *Laughs* *Horror preview come and go with no scare affect*

Sister: What did you think of Twilight movie?

Me: Pretty eye candy… plot could be better, Bella's character just did not sell me… they should have made her really good at something… like a violinist or a witch or…

Sister: Or a Necromancer? *smirk* (Reference to Anita Blake series)

Together: *cackle*

Rock on my sister who reads but never reviews, being a single mom is hard but your doing an awesome job, so ROCK ON!

*coughs* Sorry, **on with the chapter**:

***

Dean kept a vigilant by the window, thinking to himself about his next move. It was up to the bait to find the missing kids while the distraction ran the gauntlet, they might have swapped places, but that didn't mean they shouldn't stick to the plan.

The question to his next move remained.

Dean gave his shackles a frustrated smash up against the wall, jarring his arms all the way up his shoulders and adding to the already forming headache.

"Temper temper." A male voice chided.

A silhouette stood in the doorway from the now open door, the light from outside of Dean cell highlighting his frame in gentle light.

"You might hurt yourself… and wouldn't that be a pity."

Dean staggered to his feet, legs uncooperative from falling asleep at the inactivity.

"And I suppose you're here to kiss my boo-boo's and make it all better? Who the hell are you?" "I have many names…" The man came closer, his wicked eyes raking over Dean possessively. The man wasn't bad looking, quite the opposite with his wild blond hair and fantastically dramatic clothing. Dean knew beauty when it was taunting him, he also knew a potential rock star wanna be when he saw one.

"Pick one then, or I'll start calling you Billy Idol."

"Very well, you may call me Malek Khazen."

"Not the fairy king Malek Khazen?" Dean froze in place, evaluating the man in a new light… he looked harmless enough with his hands occupied with a plate of food and a goblet of wine.

Malek quirked an eyebrow, "the very same."

Dean snorted, "Now the outfit makes sense… you're a fairy."

Malek placed the plate and goblet on the ground before walking to Dean with a confident air, "you're trying to make me angry, it won't work. Not when I'm so pleased with having you two in my world." Malek now stood before him, looking directly into Dean's eyes, and Dean was between a wall and the king of the fae. It must be a Thursday.

"Well, don't go picking out curtains… we are NOT staying."

Malek trailed a finger down Dean's naked chest and over his open wounds.

Dean hissed as an icy fire raced through his veins at the contact.

"Don't be so sure of that Dean, both of you has spilled blood. How long do you think it will be before your bodies require food and drink? Not to mention the ticking clock hanging over your heads… Sam has less than 11 hours and he's currently not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked through clenched teeth, his open wounds throbbing in time with his ever increasing headache. Malek fingered Dean's amulet thoughtfully.

"He's fallen into an Oubliette, the labyrinth is full of them, got himself a nasty scratch in the process… poor thing. If only he had forgotten about you when I had offered, then he at least would have lived a normal life. It's a shame he has you as a brother or none of this would have happened."

Dean couldn't have stopped him self from letting his left hook fly even if he wanted to… which he didn't want to, the fucker deserved the punch.

His hand exploded in pain as Malek stepped back cradling his jaw.

Malek's blue green eyes sparked with anger, fingering the burn mark now on his face. Burn mark? Ah.

"Shouldn't have chained me in Iron," Dean chuckled while holding his hurt hand to his chest, "I get why you would have them… to torture your minions, but I'm not a minion am I?"

"Not yet." Malek snarled, before arrogantly striding out of the cell and slamming the door menacingly behind him.

Dean sank back to the floor cradling his hand protectively, "well… that could have gone better." Dean muttered to himself. He eyed the left behind food that smelled wonderful; his stomach gave an interested gurgle.

"You can have all the cheeseburgers and pie you can hold after we get home." Dean told it. The gurgling stomach ignored him. Just then another sound permeated the room; a grinding sound. Dean watched in fascination as one of the stones set in the mossy wall under the window slowly pushed outward. Curious, Dean waited, wondering if this was a trick or a rescue attempt. He was close enough to grab a hold of whatever unsuspecting thing came through. Briefly he wondered if it was Sam, but knew it to be unlikely so soon. What did eventually come through looked like… gizmo from the Gremlin's movie. The creature was roughly the size of a teddy bear with large bat ears, in the dim light Dean could see it has black beady eyes and Grey fur. Let's not forget the opposable thumbs on its hands that were made noticeable as it climbed over the removed wall stone.

The thing sniffed at Dean curiously, Dean didn't move. The creature must have decided Dean wasn't a threat, because it turned and made its way over to the food lying abandoned on the floor. It moved rather quickly too, for such a small thing, brought to mind Dean's past nightmares of the fabric softener teddy bear.

"Um, hey there little guy…" Dean started, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

The gizmo-look-alike was happily chowing down on the food, keeping one eye firmly on Dean.

"Don't disturb while eating, got it, yeah I'm that way too." Dean said conversationally.

The creature watched him as he ate, his eyes reflecting thought… possibly intelligence.

"So… do you visit this cell often? Or is this just one of many pit stops?" Dean wondered.

Something flashed from the creature's wrist as it raised a chicken drum to its mouth. Dean edged slowly closer, the thing paused to eye him wearily.

"Not going to hurt you, just want to see what you've got on your wrist."

And amazingly enough, the thing held out its wrist for inspection. Around it was a girl's gold bracelet; engraved with the name Wally. Hmm, so Wally could be used as a girl's name… either that or the boy had girly taste.

"Nice bracelet you have there… guess that means your name is Wally then… tell me Wally, where'd you get the shiny?"

Wally eyed him warily, letting out a curious chirrup, before staring at the left side wall. Dean had a flashback to Lassie.

"You got it from behind that wall?"

Another chirrup, this one sounding more positive in nature, not one to ignore leads in a case Dean pressed his ear to the left wall. He could just make out the sound of children talking. The children they were here for? Bout time lady luck lost her frown! And since they were normal sounding… then they must not be goblins yet.

"I wonder… have you been eating the food they are given like you've eaten mine?"

Wally rubbed her belly happily.

Dean smiled at Wally before reaching over and giving her head a rub, "you are so much more awesome than Lassie."

Wally purred.

***

TBC with Sam and the story of how he ended up in the oubliette

A/N: The nap I had with my nephew today refreshed me and gave me the energy to write this sooner rather than later. Did you like? Who doesn't know Wally from Incubus by Cimson1? If you don't, go read her work now… I promise you'll be swept away by the epic adventure. Review and I'll do my best to post later tomorrow. Thank you all, already this has been a lot of fun and I don't think I'm even half-way done. Hehe, I rhymed. Hey, people who like a challenge… try to find an existing word that rhymes with the word Orange. =c)


	6. Chapter 6: Oubliette

**Retelling my day**:

I'm walking through the small park to the Safeway for an emergency grocery run, thoughts weighing heavily on my mind, when coming from the other direction walks an Adonis. (Imagine a 25 yr old Duncan Macloud- Highlander) Our eyes meet as we keep walking, my eyes staying on him all the way to a butt view. I turn my eyes forward just in time to see brown as I walk into a tree. Ow. As I'm lying in the cold mud staring up at the sky, I get inspired for this story. Eureka! I walk back to work from the grocery store in a happy mood, where I am fondly greeted by my workmates Sean and Palmer.

Palmer has glasses, anime hair, and a steady girlfriend. Sean is a tall handsome black man with a lot of hats and a lot of women in his collection.

Sean: What happened? You look as bad as I do.

Me: Attacked by a tree. You?

Sean: Hung over. But I didn't drink as much as I usually do.

Palmer: Yeah, he's sworn off whiskey forever.

Sean: Well… not forever.

Palmer makes a subtle hand gesture: You've sworn off whiskey forever.

Me: Dude, did you just use the force?!?

Palmer: *smirk*

Me: That's awesome! Excuse me while I wash mud out of my hair…

***

Today's chapter is brought to you by tree; and inspired by hot men that cause devastation in their wake.

***

The labyrinth is a dark and dangerous place, and Sam came to intimately know the very bowels of it. Sam glumly sat in the dark room, nursing his still bleeding hand. How was he supposed to know that the labyrinth had creatures that kept you from climbing the walls… big beastly creatures with giraffe like necks and sharp gnashing teeth! They chased him all the way to a pit, where Sam promptly tried to jump across. Of course there were sharp slick rocks waiting for him, making him bleed out onto enchanted earth. The added slickness of his own blood made him loose what grip he managed, and down into the pit he went. Sam was sure the Goblin King was laughing at him… or maybe it was the clown Hogwart…er… Hoggle.

Sam wondered how Dean was doing…

"Cozy isn't it." A voice croaked out of the darkness.

"Is that you Hogget?"

"Hoggle!" A light flared up, showing Sam that he was indeed in an enclosed room with Hoggle the angry dwarf.

"Did you honestly think you could get through the labyrinth by cheating?!?"

"I was making a straight path." Sam muttered defensively.

"There's a reason they call it a labyrinth, you giant oaf! There are no straight paths! You are lucky to have ended up in an oubliette! The guardians would have chased you right into the bog of eternal stench… or eaten the meat from your bones if they could!"

Sam felt like it was Dean scolding him… but in the form of a midget.

"Why do you care? I thought you were Hoggle the bad-ass-fairy-tormentor. Why are you even here?"

Hoggle gestured uncomfortably, looking very flustered, for a long time Hoggle didn't say anything and they sat sulkily together in the oubliette.

"You remind me of someone." Hoggle muttered reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Doesn't matter… Haven't seen her in a long time…"

"I remind you of some girl?!?" Dean was never going to know about this conversation.

"Her name was Sara, and she was my friend." Hoggle argued defensively.

Sam sat in quiet contemplation for a few minutes, before his curiosity got the better of him. "You said was… What happened to her?"

"Nothing. She got out of the labyrinth after rescuing her brother, never heard from her again. I suppose she's all grown up now…" Hoggle spoke wistfully.

"Sounds like she was a really special person." Sam agreed, slightly thrown by the dwarf's change in attitude.

"Oh she was, the way she stood up to Jareth, like she was afraid of nothing. Left an impression on him, she did."

"How do you mean?" Sam was intrigued.

"After we got her to the castle and she confronted him… Jareth just hasn't been the same… and the labyrinth became a lot darker and more dangerous… even for those of us who live here…there hasn't been a successful rescue since. There are five children who are becoming of the realm as we speak. You might as well give up now."

"I'm not giving up. Dean is counting on me to save him, and together we are going to rescue those kids."

Hoggle snorted doubtfully.

Sam darted out a hand to grip Hoggle's vest harshly. "Listen you little…" Sam stopped to take a breath, reminding himself that Dean was the impulsive one, not him.

"I am going to find Dean, and you are going to help me."

"Heh, why should I?"

"You said it your self that you helped this girl… Sara to reach the castle, if you can help her then you can help me."

"But Sara was my friend… and I find you to be particularly annoying."

"The feeling is mutual. Look… Could you at least help me to get out of the oubliette?"

"What's in it for me?" Hoggle asked; a greedy glint to his dark eyes.

Sam ruffled his hair in frustration, and then stopped when he realized Hoggle was eyeing the black jelly bracelet on his wrist.

"Did you want this?" Sam asked, tugging on the bracelet.

"I might be able to get you out of here for that…" Hoggle trailed off suggestively.

"Done."

Hoggle held out a hand for the bracelet.

"First show me the way out, then you get the bracelet." Sam smirked, holding his wrist far out of the dwarf's reach.

"Fine."

A/N: Sorry Crimson, I didn't get you David Bowie… next chapter. =c)

Happy Birthday in one hour to my roommate! Friends for 22 years now!


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Stranger than Fiction

The Mission Impossible theme song was playing inside Dean's head as he carefully reached up to the next crevice above him on the stone wall. The chain between Dean's shackles pulled taunt.

"Yeah, this was a good idea…" Dean grunted to himself, sweat slicking his brow.

"Prrrp." Wally agreed.

Wally agilely climbed beside him, reaching the cell window beside the one he just came from with ease. Stopping just under the bars she peered back quizzically with a 'what's taking you so long?' expression.

"Yeah, yeah… Look at you and your opposable thumbs… this isn't exactly a cake walk." Dean hissed through his teeth as his bare bloody chest brushed over the rough stone of the castle walls. When Dean hefted himself closer to Wally, he left behind a blood smear on the stone. Moments later the blood seeped into the stone pores and vanished.

"Move aside Wally." Dean grunted.

Wally easily climbed to the side as Dean hoisted himself up to grip the bars on the little window. Dean could feel his feet slipping from its precarious place on the wall and forced his weight into the wall to compensate, doing his best not to look down at the deadly distance below him.

"Who's there?" A child's voice called out from the window.

Dean pulled himself up with his grip on the bars to peer inside the cell. Inside was a foreboding sight. Dean has found the missing children. The first one that went missing 5 days ago was most likely the one that was most gone, but instead of a goblin creature… the girl had fire colored fur, impossibly skinny limbs, and long pointy ears. In fact the only thing human about her were her brown eyes. Dean must have had a look of horror on his face as he stared at her because she suddenly turned away and started crying. A sandy long haired girl touched her shoulder comfortingly, her blue eyes shooting daggers at Dean.

"It's okay Cassie…" She whispered consolingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm here to rescue you." Dean told them, eyeing the rest for damage.

All together there were three girls and two boys, ages ranging from 12 to as young as 7, too young for the horrors they must have witnessed. The sandy haired girl who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped forward, green scales along her cheek glittering in the dim light streaming from the window.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dean, my brother and I came here to get you. Your families are looking for you."

"My brother… he tried to rescue me, where is he?"

"He's safe." Dean reassured her, after all out of each family only one child was still missing. Dean gave an experimental tug at the bars, but they were in there solid. It was just as well, probably a bad idea to make the kids escape by climbing… they'd just fall to their death.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get all of you out of here. What's your name?" Dean asked in a calm soothing voice.

"Andrea. That's Cassie, she was here before me… she got so thirsty and hungry… so did I…" The girl had tears of stress in her eyes. The rest of the children just looked around miserably. The girl swallowed back the tears, "do you really think you can get us out of here?"

"I promise… its okay." Dean said sincerely.

"So all have you have eaten and drank something that they gave you?" He asked with concern.

"Only Cassie has eaten something, the rest of us have had water. There was a creature that came in through a hole in the wall and would eat everything."

Wally reminded Dean of her presence with a soft purr. Dean was grateful to the little fur ball, only Cassie was the one that was most gone… only one strike left and it was unlikely that he could save her. Dean looked into her young tearful eyes and felt rage that a family member betrayed and left her to this fate. All simply because they didn't believe what was in a children's book could be real. Nobody recognized stories as the warnings they originally were intended to be anymore.

"I'd like to go home now." The youngest looking boy spoke up, stepping towards Dean.

"What's your name?"

"Kyle, the other ones are Joe and Leona. Please… can we go home now?"

As the child spoke, Dean could make out fangs in his mouth. The other boy's hair was impossibly shaggy, and the last girl hid in the shadows.

"Yes," Dean spoke after swallowing to get moisture back into his mouth.

"I'm just waiting on my brother, and then we'll get you all home. Just be very careful… don't eat anything and don't get cut or scratched, okay?"

The seven-year-old nodded, but still looked miserable. "I'm hungry." He told Dean.

"It will be alright. I have to go now, but I'll come back." He reassured them and slowly climbed away from the window.

Dean set a snail's pace back over to the hole to his cell, his mind working furiously. The kids didn't have much time left and there were no guarantee's that they would change back even if they somehow managed to get them back. As he pushed himself back into his cell Dean's body convulsed in pain… the price for ignoring his own problems.

The skin around Dean's bite wounds was inflamed and the chances of infection were very high.

"Fuck." Dean cursed as he clutched at his torso in pain, the iron chains irritating him further.

"Prrrp?"

Dean felt a gentle touch to his face, and opened his eyes from when he unknowingly closed them. Wally's face looked so human in her concern, but then it was possible that Wally was once human… Dean didn't meet a kid back there named Wally who was missing a bracelet.

"I'm fine, Wally. Thanks for taking me to them… but I need another favor from you." Dean spoke softly to the creature that had been so kind to him.

Wally tilted her head to the side curiously… like a little puppy.

Dean had a weakness for puppies.

"My brother is out there right now looking for me… and I'm pretty sure I don't have it in me to climb my way to him. Is there a way you can find him and bring him here?" Dean asked hopefully, fully aware of how tall his order was.

Wally's face became very serious as she studied his face intently.

"Look… I'll give you this… That way, Sam knows to follow you." Dean held up his amulet with bloody fingers. For long minutes neither of them moved, just regarded each other silently. Then Wally nodded.

With numb fingers Dean removed his necklace and put it on Wally. Already it felt like an important piece of him was missing… but he had to take this chance, for the sake of getting those kids out of here quicker. With a last lingering look at Dean, Wally turned and disappeared out the hole in the wall. Dean moved to watch as Wally scurried easily down the wall and then quickly moved along the grounds till she was out of sight. Dean's body felt heavy as he moved the stone back into place.

He rested his back against the now whole wall, once more taking up his vigilance under the little window. And not a moment too soon, Dean heard someone at his door.

Malek opened the door with confidence, once more bearing a plate and goblet. His face showed no mark of the prior burn and he smiled wickedly at Dean.

"Why so discouraged Dean?"

"Go to hell." Dean glared murder at the goblin King.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to someone who was kind enough to bring you a gift?" Malek arched a smug eyebrow as he set the food and drink down.

"I don't want it." Dean eyed the items with distaste, even though he could smell it and longed for the tantalizing food on the plate and his throat tightened with thirst.

"I wasn't talking about the food Dean." A crystal suddenly appeared on Malek's palm.

"This is for you." He tossed it to Dean who automatically caught it.

Curious, Dean eyes the crystal orb that weighed next to nothing in his hands.

Images moved within its depths and the more he looked into it… the more the images came into focus. Dean breath caught in his throat in a violent gasp at the image that formed.

TBC

A/N: Review… next chapter I promise will be nice and long.

Thanks for all of your support!!! =c)


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Stranger than Fiction 2

He held up the crystal orb and watched the images inside flicker and swirl with the morning light.

"Meroveus… brother where are you?" He heard a male voice call from a distance.

Meroveus looked up from his study of the orb's light, and called out so his little brother could find him. His green eyes lit up with joy when Malek came into view.

"There you are."

His brother was dressed in fine black robes that shimmered in the sunlight and contrasted dramatically with his angelic long blond hair. It was mussed; probably from long hours of study with ancient scrolls of magic and history.

Meroveus tossed the orb in his hand to Malek, who fumbled but still managed to catch it.

"I found one of your balls… you shouldn't leave those lying around, they could get damaged." Meroveus smiled with a cocky grin.

Malek glared before coming to sit beside him on the grass. On the other side of Meroveus rested his emerald-handle iron sword, waiting to be picked up and practiced with once more. For long minutes the brothers sat together in silence, enjoying the view of the labyrinth from the hill's vantage point.

"I don't understand why you have to go." Malek finally spoke up. Meroveus sighed, "Father wants me to ride to Avalon; he needs my help in diplomatic matters. Don't worry brother; I will be back before you know it what with the distraction your admirers shall provide."

Malek snorted, his blue/grey eyes reflecting his surly mood. "Always the obedient prince following Father's orders… The only distraction I shall find is hiding in the labyrinth from the persistent courtly ladies, not one of them shows an ounce of wit or fire."

Meroveus laughs, "I would gladly sacrifice myself to the ladies upon my return so that you may have a moment to yourself to sing with your goblins."

Malek blushed, "you know about that…"

Meroveus's eyes twinkled playfully, "and about the dancing. Your feet are so graceful little brother… I especially enjoyed when you 'jumped magic jumped.'"

Malek socked Meroveus in the arm, before jumping to his feet and racing off towards the castle, Meroveus fast in pursuit. He caught up to his quick brother in the throne room, tackling him to the floor and pinning him there.

Meroveus grinned down at his struggling brother, but experienced a brief moment of shock. He could have sworn… for a moment, instead of Malek a familiar shaggy brown haired boy with hazel eyes was pinned in his place. But then the image was gone and it was his brother Malek once more. Malek frowned up at Meroveus, "what is the matter?"

Meroveus sat up and absently rubbed at his chest, "nothing. I suppose I am tired from disturbing dreams last night."

Malek looked at him with concern, "you do not look well… perhaps some food and drink will revive you before you go on your journey."

Meroveus nodded, now that he thought about it he was in need of food and drink. He got to his feet and offered a hand to his brother. Malek took it with a mischievous grin on his young face. Still holding his brother's hand he led him into the dining hall. As Meroveus took his seat, Malek hesitated by his side.

"I have a gift for you brother, before you go."

Meroveus looked up at Malek in surprise. Malek removed the necklace he always wore; an amulet in the shape of a golden moon.

"So that you will always remember your brother." Malek fastened the necklace around Meroveus neck.

"You act as if I will be absent for years. You should give this to the lady you fancy, not me." Meroveus protested; the cool amulet felt heavy and wrong on his chest.

"There was a lady I fancied… but she left me and didn't look back. I want you to have it, so that you will always return to me. You will won't you?"

Meroveus smiled at his impulsive brother, "I promise."

Malek returned his smile; his teeth looked sharp in that brief glimpse, before he sat across from him. Malek clapped his hands and goblins came out from the kitchen entrance to serve them. As goblins put a feast in front of them and filled their crystal goblets with wine, Meroveus continually rubbed at his chest. It felt a little bit like it was on fire.

Malek raised his glass to him in a toast. "To brothers."

Meroveus chuckled, before lifting his own in a solute before drinking down the wine.

The mild burning in his chest exploded and seared him with more pain than he has ever felt. He screamed and dropped the goblet, watching it fall to the floor and shatter.

***

Dean screamed and dropped the goblet, watching it fall to the floor and shatter. Dean writhed in agony, clawing futilely at his stomach and chest. Dimly he could hear Malek laughing over the burning in his veins. His skin felt blistering hot one second then brittle and cold the next.

"Fuck… No!..." Dean got out between heavy breaths.

"Yes, Dean. Just let it happen… the pain is temporary I assure you. Once you choose me, the transformation will be complete and you will stay here with me… whether Sam makes it to the castle in time or not."

"…No…" Dean groaned, still kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach.

Suddenly Malek was kneeling beside him, absently fingering the foreign moon amulet hanging around Dean's neck. "Don't be afraid Dean; I can be a better brother to you than Sam ever was. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will never abandon you… I will never betray and forsake you."

"Sam hasn't… he won't." Dean managed to get out from between suddenly chattering teeth. It felt like he was loosing control of himself.

"Oh but he has. Sam's not here, Dean…" Malek leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "but I am."

Dean felt everything get heavy, so heavy, he no longer could keep his eyes open. Darkness swallowed him and he was dimly aware of Malek getting up and leaving the room, the door closing ominously loud behind him.

"Sam…" He whispered, before falling into a deep drugged sleep.

***

A/N: *Peeks out from her hiding place* I know I promised a long chapter, but I felt bad for leaving you hanging so I posted sooner rather than later… and left you hanging again. Gomen. (Sorry.) Review to let me know what you thought about this chapter, I want to see if you caught all the little clues/warnings I threw into the dream/trance sequence. I love wikipedia!! _**Meroveus **_(Latin for **Merowech** or **Merovech) **interestingly enough is the mortal brother of the king of the fairies, not much is known about him other than he was an awesome warrior in ancient times. Next Chapter is Sam and after that will I reveal what became of Dean now that he has broken not one but two of the cardinal rules of this world. Stay tuned! =c)


	9. Chapter 9: Inspiration

"…"

"Here we are!" Hoggle spoke gleefully, "I led you out of the Oubliette… I believe you owe me that bracelet."

"……"

Hoggle looked around from the entrance of the tunnel he used to lead Sam… to the beginning of the labyrinth. The fairies fluttering nearby watched Sam curiously for he looked like he was about to explode; he was certainly red enough with anger.

Sam clenched his fists till his knuckles were white.

…_Must not kick the midget…must not kick the midget…must not kick the midget…_

…_Son of a…_

"Hoggle… I said I wanted out of the Oubliette, **NOT** out of the labyrinth."

"Well, what did you expect? I follow Jareth's orders, not yours. At least you're out of the Oubliette; I could have just left you there. Now about that bracelet…"

Sam chucked the black jelly bracelet at Hoggle, "here, got it for ninety-nine cents at 7-11… knock your self out."

Sam stormed over to the waiting doors of the labyrinth, which swung open at his approach. And who should be on the other side, but of course the goblin king.

"Hello Samuel. You seem to be flustered, not enjoying my labyrinth?"

The goblin king's smirk was vicious.

Sam took a swing at that smug face, which Jareth caught with a black gloved hand.

"Temper Sam… I'm beginning to think you hunters don't like me, and I've been so generous too."

Sam ground his teeth together. "Generous?!?"

"But of course, you will find I have been a very generous host… have I not kept you entertained all these hours? And your brother has been enjoying my hospitality at my castle… so much, that he won't want to leave with you… can't leave with you because of how much he's changed." Jareth's eyes sparkled at him maliciously, and Sam felt a cold trickle of fear down his spine.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with dread.

Jareth lifted one finger, followed by a second. "He has shed blood, he has drunk from the land, and has been transformed, and what a delightful transformation!" He grinned.

"What I mean is your brother… will soon belong to me." Jareth laughed.

Sam forced his hand out of the king's grip. "Dean will never belong to you."

"We shall see… I hope coming to my labyrinth will be worth all the agony. Take comfort in the knowledge that I will treat your brother like he was my own."

Then the goblin king faded out right in front of Sam's eyes, leaving no trace that he was ever there. Sam turned to look at Hoggle who was avoiding meeting his gaze.

Unable to take the helpless and furious emotions rushing through him any longer Sam let out a roar as he slammed his fist into the stone wall. Blood marked his fury.

Sam slumped to his knees brokenly, his shoulder shaking with his suppressed sobs.

"Don't give up." A tiny voice piped up next to his ear. Sam turned his head, only to have his nose bump the little fairy hovering in the air. She was beautiful; blue hair, blue eyes, and milky pale skin.

"My name is Kit, and I wanted to let you know that we're all rooting for you Sam. You mustn't give up hope." She smiled at him as she patted his nose consolingly.

"But… the goblin king said Dean was as good as gone… and here I am like some douch bag right at the beginning of the labyrinth with only half the time left." Sam sighed heavily, sitting back on his heels. "No matter what… I'm never going to save Dean am I? Hell, I'm not sure I can save anyone anymore."

Sam felt himself sinking further and further into despair.

Kit darted forward into his face and kicked the spot between his eyes.

"Your brother hasn't given up on you, you know he hasn't! So don't you dare give up on him! That's the problem with all the children who come here… too ready to give up and go home. This is a place of magic, a living feeling place… it feels your despair and grows from it! You have given the land power that it can use against you… quit it!"

The fairy darted angrily away.

Sam blinked, astonished by what an idiot he has been.

"But my brother… the goblin king said he's changed… how can we go back now?"

The fairy halted mid air and glanced over her shoulder at Sam, "this is a land of magic… it has a heart, there it does not matter what your brother has turned into, he will be returned to you as he truly is inside." She shrugged, "if you can get to the heart of the labyrinth." And then she flew away, joined by the other fairies in the area.

"The heart of the labyrinth?" Sam asked a loud.

"She means the castle at the heart of labyrinth. Probably the room Sarah went into when she confronted Jareth." Hoggle said somberly.

Sam turned back to the doors of the labyrinth, nodding resolutely to himself.

He was going to save Dean… or die trying.

*

***

*

A/N: *groans* Chapter kicked my ASS… hope it came out okay, know it was brief… I work everyday at the moment, which is good because it means more desperately needed money… but it also means that my inspiration has been stunted.

Review and inspire me please! =c) And I shall do my best to give you a wonderful Dean chapter. Thank you all who have been following this faithfully.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Sandman

I'm quietly walking down the hallway of my sister's house and I pass an open door that has Star Wars blasting from the television. I stop when movement catches my eye. My nephew is jumping around while flailing a lit light saber in thrusts and twirls in accordance to the action on the screen. And he is butt naked. He stops and stares at me.

Me: O.o

Nephew: ….

He eeps and quickly slams the door in my face. My sister perks up from the couch in the living room.

Sister: What was that about?

Me: *shrugs* Nothing, he was just playing with his light saber.

Sister: O.o

Sister: He's only 8 years old?!?

Me: They grow up so fast…

Thank you patient reviewers, on to the long awaited chapter:

***

The labyrinth walls were growing more threatening with the setting of the sun and the arrival of night. Sam staggered down the twisting path, turning left than right than left again without rhyme or reason.

He was feeling bone weary, and his hands throbbed from where he had bled out from earlier. With the heavy shadows, doubt was coming to weigh on his heart. Sam slumped against a mossy wall and stared morosely up at the sky where the first stars of the night could be seen twinkling.

"Damn it Dean… Where are you?"

"Brrrp?"

Sam whipped his head up toward the direction the sound had come from. Perched on top of the wall Sam had been leaning against, was a fuzzy grey creature that at first glance could have been mistaken as a Ewok extra from Star Wars. The thing was eyeing him curiously with beady eyes and its head tilted quizzically to the side.

"Um… Hi there." Sam smiled tentatively and raised a hand halfway towards it. It looked friendly enough, and wasn't giving off any 'I want to eat your hand' vibes.

"Don't suppose you're a friend of a fairy named Kit? Or maybe you know a tricky midget named Hoggle?"

The creature sniffed at him, its eyes boring penetratingly into Sam's, like it was trying to communicate with him. Hmmm, maybe Sam had lucked out and found an ally.

"Come closer… I won't hurt you."

The Ewok slid effortlessly down the wall and proceeded to climb up Sam's legs.

"Um… okay, easy there little guy."

The Ewok stiffened as if offended, and gave a little huff, before getting a grip at Sam's waist to hoist itself up to almost eye level. The brush of its fur was soft against Sam's weary body and Sam felt himself unconsciously moving to give support with his arms so the Ewok could lean back and meet his eyes. A gold bracelet with the name 'Wally' imprinted on it, jangled as the creature lifted a hand up to Sam's face.

Something dangled and swung back and forth from Wally's hand. It only took a stunned minute for Sam to recognize the necklace. The pendant that he came to associate with every memory of his brother, even adding it to memories before he gave it to Dean, the wise horned-faced pendant was simply a part that has and will always be apart of Dean.

"Take me to Dean."

***

Dean groaned in agony, the fire burning from every nerve ending pulled him relentlessly from unconsciousness. His eye lids felt welded shut, and his head continued to pound out the rhythm to one of his favorite Metallica songs. He stopped to listen.

Yep, Enter Sandman.

Funny how he could amuse himself even while he felt like his eye balls were bleeding.

Dean carefully pushed himself upright from where he had been slumped over in the cell. He took quick assessment of his condition. His hands throbbed and trembled, his mouth felt like it was filled with assy acid sand, his eyes felt sewn shut and his cheeks were wet and sticky, and his back was screaming like a _sonofabitch_. Unless Dean was mistaken, he now had a large set of heavy feathered wings growing from between his shoulder blades… which would explain the excruciating agony his back was in. And then his eyes opened… from the location of his wings.

.

.

…

Fuck!

***

A/N: Guess what Dean is, you've probably have seen this creature before… *Shifty eyes*

In truth this story was originally going to be a short one shot. But since you all want more, who am I to say no? I hope this chapter meets approval.

I'll try to wrap this up in the next few chapters, sorry, but my muse's attention has shifted to another story I'm working on. I'm calling it Sammy in Time and I won't post it until it's already lengthy… and I promise this is going to be a big story. Unfortunately, I started writing it and then stopped and stared and thought- How much do I really know about WW1?!? But I got the outline worked out…and then my muse tried to throw Wolverine from X-men into it. O.o It promises to have lots of hot slashy goodness for those of you who love that sort of thing. I know I do, otherwise I wouldn't be obsessing about it.

=c) Review and let me know I have not been forgotten in my long absence.


End file.
